


Fishy In The Water, Fishy In The Sea

by Roachbugg, TyJaxReaper



Series: OC Collabs [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 3 Humans, 3 Mermen, Family Bonding, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mermen, The Reaper Author Regrets Nothing, merfolk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/TyJaxReaper
Summary: Three guys were frolicking in the water. Three hot, shirtless guys. That's when he saw one of them pull himself up onto a rock and….“What the fuck?” They all three said in unison. He had a tail with fins, like a fish! Merman? That was a real thing? Merfolk? Okay, it wasn't super far-fetched. They'd already met werewolves and a few vampires, but this was just bizarre.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So... I openly admit that I dragged an unsuspecting Roachbugg into this and I regret jackshit :) -KayReaper
> 
> I was an unwilling participant! This was noncon fic writing! -Roachbugg

**Lucus                               Tyrus                              Laken**

**TJ                                    Ezekiel                              Jesse**

Lucus spread his arms and flicked them back, gaining a bit of speed while under the water. He grinned as he closed in on the green-tinted frills of fins, reaching out and gripping around the base loosely and quickly pulling back against himself, dragging Laken under the water from the rock he’d been sat on. He’d heard the muffled yell and then saw him burst through the water from above. There was muffled laughing, definitely Tyrus.

He grinned, noting the dark, mischief on Laken’s face and that was his cue to swim away. He flicked his fin and shot off in the opposite direction, away from his friend as he followed after him, chasing him. Lucus darted around a rock and then jumped up out of the water, landing on the smooth, warm flat rock. He was then grabbed by his own fin and dragged back in, Tyrus still practically dying from laughter in the background. They were all laughing and screaming, like a school of clown-fish.

He didn't know how his brothers had dragged him out here. Jesse didn't like nature much, he was kinda the concrete jungle sorta guy, but Ezekiel, his evil, younger step-brother and TJ, his evil, younger brother had conspired to get him into the great outdoors. _Yay._

“Lighten up, Jess. The nature won't kill you.” Ezekiel chuckled, shoving him playfully, which with his giant muscles, nearly sent him off the path, into a bush. _Dick_.

“Jesus, Zeke, easy with the linebacker muscles.” He grumbled, punching his step-brother in the arm in retaliation. There was someone or rather someone(s) making an awful lot of noise up ahead, a lot of laughing and shrieking.

“You hear that?” TJ inquired, listening carefully. Yeah, he heard. It sounded like a group of college kids clowning around. He knew that tone was TJ’s _let's play the Scooby gang_ _and go check it out_ tone. He hated that tone.

“I swear, if either of you say ‘ _come on gang_ ’, I'm committing fratricide.” Jesse grumbled. Bad enough that they'd dragged him out here…

“Let go take a look” Zeke said, moving toward the laughter. He was pretty sure he'd read a story about three young men following laughter into a the distance, never to be seen again. Ah, whatever, it was better than just hiking.

The came up to a rise, overlooking a rather picturesque looking, pool? He wasn't sure, the proper term for this particular body of water.

A waterfall poured into it and below three guys were _frolicking_ in the water. Three hot, shirtless guys. That's when he saw one of them pull himself up onto a rock and….

“What the fuck?” They all three said in unison. He had a tail with fins, like a fish! Merman? That was a real thing? Merfolk? Okay, it wasn't super farfetched. They'd already met werewolves and a few vampires, but this was just bizarre.

Lucus threw himself forward in a ball, his fin flipping and making a wave with the water, straight towards Tyrus, who was laughing and then he was soaked, completely drenched again.

“Bastard!” he beamed a grin back, launching himself from the rock he was sitting on and threw himself at the darker haired merman. He tackled him under the water, missing Laken who’d been treading the water a few feet away. They splashed and tackled each other back and forth, giggling and laughing and whipping at each other with a fins at the end of their long fin where human's had legs.

“You totally deserved that, you fuck!” Laken jumped up onto the rock where Tyrus had been, grinning at the older two.

It was always Ezekiel who did the potentially dumb things, because he was a giant, curious puppy. “Zeke, where are you going!” Jesse hissed.

“To say hello,” he shot his older sibling a _Duh_ look and jogged down, TJ right on his heels. _God fucking damn it!_ He followed his brothers, in case mermen were dangerous. For all he knew, they could be super deadly supernatural denizens of the deep.

Ezekiel reached the edge of the water first and with a big dorky puppy grin, he just said. “Hi.” Raising a his hand to wave hello.

They instantly shot back, away from the edges of land and waded into the deeper area of the pool, treading there and staring. Laken was behind Tyrus, just sort of hiding. He was the youngest of the three, less aware of the dangers of the humankind. Tyrus seemed to be the one with a bit more sense, keeping his mind sharp and on the if’s and but’s of judging people. He tended to think first. Now Lucus… he...

Lucus stared curiously, his eyes wide as he slowly gravitated closer, his movements purposeful. He was rarely allowed to surface because he would do this. His curiosity would get the best of him.

“Hi,” he whispered softly, his fin bobbing and flapping under the water to get closer at a gradual pace.

TJ and Jesse finally caught up with their over eager stepbrother. Jesse was glaring at them both while they just gazed stupidly at the Mermen, like they were mesmerized or something. “My apologies if my over eager sibling startled you. He tends to get too excited by the prospect of meeting a new supernatural creature.” Fratricide was really sounding good. The Mermen didn't look dangerous, which usually meant they were dangerous.

“Ditto,” Lucus replied distractedly as he stared at the first guy that showed up, still getting closer and closer towards the edge of the water.

“Lucus,” Tyrus hissed quietly, trying to get his attention. Laken was still half behind him. This was seriously the first time he ever came to the surface with them. It was a rare thing that Tyrus did this and it was meant as a gift. It was going wrong… all wrong. They weren’t meant to swim into human's.

“I’m Ezekiel.” The youngest of the three humans said, wading into the shallows, up to about his knees into the pool. “These are my brothers, Jesse and TJ.” Well, that got introductions outta the way at least.

“I-... Lucus,” he was still really distracted by this human, he was as curious as himself, and he’d never really met one of these, so… this was the best reaction he could probably get, maybe. “I’m Lucus. My kin, Tyrus, ‘n Laken,” he gestured over his shoulder, introducing them in a rather similar manner.

He was as close as he could get at this point. He’d have to use his hands on the ground underwater at this point.

“What're you doing, Zeke. Just gonna go for a friendly swim with Merpeople?” Jesse snapped. Dad would never forgive him if Zeke got drowned by a merman. But as usual, Ezekiel ignored him, stripping off his shirt and tossing his wet shoes, phone, wallet and keys onto the beach and wading the rest of the way out into the water, so he was practically chest to chest with the Merman.

Lucus let his lips turn into a grin as he backed up just a bit, giving the human more room to join him. “Zeke,” he repeated the name, trying it out on his own tongue. “You’re… odd,” he beamed at him, smiling widely and genuinely excited by the curious man.

“I get that a lot.” It was true, Ezekiel was a weird kid. Always curious, drawn in by pretty things. He seemed to have an innate ability to connect, with supernatural creatures, like he was drawn to them.

“Like me,” he muttered, sinking just a bit under the water and flapping his fin under the water. He swiftly circled the human, letting the scales of his tail ghost and brush along the smooth, warm skin. He then sunk further under and appeared under him, face facing up at him from under the surface, a grin clearly able to be seen.

This was just odd. Was Ezekiel flirting with a merman? He wouldn't put it past him. honestly. Ezekiel swam around, watching as Lucus watched him. “He always this blatantly curious?” Jesse directed his question to the merman who looked like the Eldest.

“Yeah, it’s why I was never allowed to bring him to the surface,” Tyrus answered honestly. There wasn’t much point in lying. And… from what he could tell, their reactions were similar. Two stayed back and watched, cautious of the other creatures, and there was one overly curious brother, who was swimming and seeming all too caught up in whatever they were doing… Lucus still seemed as happy as ever, so maybe these human's were… safe?

“I can't take him any were either, to be honest.” Jesse sighed, shaking his head exasperatedly. “Just so you know, we aren't going to hurt you. If my curious puppy of a brother hasn't given that away.” He shrugged. Jesus, when did it get so hot out? He pulled his t-shirt off, which was practically glued to him with sweat.

Tyrus had been about to replied casually when he turned and saw the human taking his garment off, his mouth just hanging open as he blatantly stared, his eyes roaming over the curves of bone and toned muscle. His breath was caught in his throat and he couldn’t completely think on why or what was happening, his thoughts were mixed and his mind was a blank of sense and logic.

“I think you broke him, Jess,” TJ laughed, unbuttoning and pulling off his own shirt. He was standing in the shade, but it was still too hot to be wearing this much clothing. He wasn't gonna stand here, gaping and sweating in the summer heat with a perfectly good body of water ten feet away. He got a running start and dove in, purposefully soaking Ezekiel. Who sputtered and shook water off himself like a dog.

“You dick,” Zeke grumbled. That was totally on purpose.

“You were wet anyway,” Lucus practically giggled as he lifted his face from under the water and broke the surface. Tyrus and Laken had gotten soaked too, his hair now hanging over his eyes. Tyrus shook his head and ran his eyes over his face. Laken, the jerk, used him as a merman shield and seemed completely unfazed.

 _Well, if you can't beat em_ ’..... Jesse muttered to himself, emptying his pockets and toeing off his shoes before jumping in himself.

Three merman’s were soaked all over again and Lucus barked a laugh, turning to Zeke and the other two human's and then to his kin, who still seemed off. He grinned mischievously and darted under the water and awake, sneaking under the surface until he was close enough and then shot up, tackling Tyrus and launching them both under the water, the tails flying up out and on show before they sank under. Laken laughed and backed up, watching them playing and starting to tackle and wrestle each other, causing wave after wave after wave.

Ezekiel smirked, chuckling to himself as he swam backwards before dunking both his siblings. They both came back up sputtering.

“Get Him!” TJ called and an epic splash fight broke out between the three siblings, inevitability catching the Mermen in the crossfire. _Crosswater_?

Lucus and Tyrus both ceased to stare at them before grinning, Laken was obviously dragged into it, starting to feel the fun after getting watered. The three shared glances between each other and then turned to stare evilly at the human's. Water was their element. They had the advantage.

“Guys, I don't like that look….” Ezekiel commented, watching the mermen warily, his siblings doing the same.

Tyrus let a grin pass his face and darted forward under the water, his kin doing the same and the three instantly went for their legs, dragging them under with water with them. And there, a battle of tackles and water-fights between mermen and human's began.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoy whatever the hell we made here!! Let us know what you thought :)


End file.
